Bájame el cierre
by Hatoko Nara
Summary: Sakura tiene un problema con su brassier y le pide a Sasuke que baje el cierre de su vestido para arreglarlo. ¿en qué resultará todo?


**Bájame el cierre.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

0000000000

Sakura se encontraba exponiendo el proyecto de seguridad ante los ejecutivos de las empresas Nara a quienes planeaban, si todo salía bien, venderles un servicio completo de redes, cámaras y personal de seguridad pues ya se habían visto afectados por robos en diferentes ocasiones. Junto a ella se encontraba Sasuke, el gerente general, con el que había trabajado la mayor parte del tiempo en la planeación de este proyecto.

Estaban en la explicación de la última parte, cuando sintió que su brassier dejaba de hacer presión por lo que supo que se había soltado. Iba a entrar en pánico en ese momento pero algo le recordó que estaba en una reunión importante y no podía hacer eso. Agradeció a Dios porque Sasuke estaba hablando y no ella. Sabía que no podía moverse mucho para que el brassier no se desacomodara y la dejara en evidencia, estaba frente a cinco hombres, tres de los cuales había notado anteriormente se fijaron bastante –y aún lo seguían haciendo- en sus atributos. Con ellos al pendiente de su figura no podía darse el lujo de pasar una vergüenza.

Sasuke terminó de hablar e inmediatamente ella tomó el control.

-Los dejaremos un momento a solas para que discutan cómo les parece

Los de la empresa Nara asintieron y Sakura tomó a Sasuke de la mano para sacarlo rápidamente de la sala de juntas.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

-Acómpañame al baño

-¿Para qué? Sonrió perversamente Sasuke y ella lo notó

-Para nada de lo que te imaginas, pervertido

-Eres tú la que me está invitando al baño de mujeres ¿qué quieres que piense?

Ella resopló pero entró primero con él y cerró la puerta con seguro

-Voy a explicarte qué pasa aunque me muera de la vergüenza, eres el único que me puede ayudar porque ya son las siete y no hay nadie más que los vigilantes en el edificio. Se soltó mi brassier, aunque no sé cómo y espero que tú me ayudes a ponérmelo nuevamente.

-Sasuke se quedó sin habla un momento - ¿No te sabes atar el brassier? ¿Cómo te lo pones cada mañana entonces?

-El brassier sí, tonto. Es este vestido que tiene un cierre que se atora y no puedo bajarlo sola, mi empleada lo hace por mí. Si tú no me bajas el cierre, yo no puedo ponerme el brassier.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla otra vez pero reaccionó después de unos breves segundos

-Está bien. Date la vuelta

Sakura se giró con nerviosismo. Acudía a Sasuke sólo porque no tenía otra opción. La idea de estar junto a él en esa situación le ponía los pelos de punta, casi se desmaya la primera vez que lo vio y poco a poco después de tratarlo se había enamorado de él. Eran amigos, lo que le sorprendía porque él era muy cerrado a las relaciones con los demás y le encantaba que se portara tan bien con ella y le tuviera tanta confianza. Aún así, ella ya estaba enamorada y quería algo más que sólo amistad.

Sasuke también estaba nervioso pero no iba a demostrarlo, su amiga le atraía desde que la conoció y aunque se había propuesto conquistarla, se sentía indeciso con ella, algo que nunca le sucedió antes con ninguna mujer. Una vez ella se dio vuelta, se acercó lentamente y apartó su largo cabello poniéndolo encima de su hombro izquierdo. Comenzó a bajar el cierre, que estaba en la mitad de la espalda, pero se atoró con sólo bajarlo un poco, intentó un poco más fuerte hasta que cedió y se dejó ver la espalda de Sakura. Sasuke casi comienza a hiperventilar al admirar la piel blanca y suave de ella, así que decidió alejarse.

Sakura se quedó quieta unos segundos, tratando de calmarse y cuando lo logró comenzó con su tarea, tomó los dos extremos de su prenda íntima y trató de juntarlos pero no podía. Después de intentarlo varias veces, Sasuke se ofreció a ver qué pasaba.

-Se te rompió un broche -Le dijo. Él se encargó de entonces de abrocharlo, aunque quisiera seguir viendo su espalda sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

Sasuke dejó salir un poco el deseo de tocar la piel de su amiga, -la mujer que lo traía loco desde hacía un año- y rozó su piel suavemente con sus dedos, dejándolos vagar desde la mitad de la espalda hasta el comienzo de sus caderas. Sakura se estremeció y Sasuke sonrió al sentir lo que causaba en ella. Se apegó a su cuerpo y acarició su vientre mientras repartía besos en su cuello. Ella no podía ni pensar, su mente se nubló con sólo el roce de sus manos y él estaba embriagado con su olor y con la suavidad de su piel. Sasuke decidió que no podía aguantar más y la giró para besarla. Estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los de ella cuando sintieron unos golpes en la puerta. El susto los hizo separarse.

-Sakura ¿estás ahí?

-Sí –Respondió ella después de un momento -¿me necesitas Shikamaru?

-Ya tomamos una decisión, los estamos esperando

-En un momento salgo

-¿Busco también a Uchiha san?

-No te preocupes, yo lo busco.

-Está bien

Oyeron los pasos de Shikamaru alejarse y Sakura habló de nuevo

-Sasuke, sube el cierre de mi vestido, por favor

-¿Por qué Nara te habla con tanta confianza?

-Porque es mi amigo

-¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Estudiamos juntos. Ahora, por favor ¿podrías subir el cierre de mi vestido?

Sasuke accedió de mala gana pero se quedó en el trabajo un poco más ya que el cierre se había atorado de nuevo

-¿Estás celoso? -Preguntó Sakura y se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que habló. Obviamente él no estaba celoso en la manera que ella querría, Sasuke era muy posesivo en todos los ámbitos de su vida y no le gustaba que tuviera otros amigos.

-Sí, eres mía Sakura, sólo mía y de nadie más.

Sakura se giró para encararlo -¿Tuya en qué sentido?

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y te demuestro en qué sentidos eres mía?

-¡¡Sasuke!!

-¿Qué?

Sakura suspiró

-Todavía no hemos terminado la reunión. Vamos

Muy a su pesar, Sasuke asintió y salieron del baño.

Media hora después, cuando habían terminado la reunión y sólo quedaban ellos…

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-Sí, por favor. Mi carro está en el taller.

Sasuke asintió y se encaminaron al parqueadero de la empresa.

-¿Quieres ir a festejar el trato con los Nara?

Sakura dudó un momento pero asintió. Él le sonrió y ella admiró una de las razones por las que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, su risa era maravillosa y le iluminaba el día como nada más lo hacía.

Esa noche fueron a cenar y luego a un bar. Unas copas de más les ayudaron a liberarse un poco; en el apartamento de Sasuke se demostraron todo lo que se pertenecían y lo reafirmaron un año más tarde, cuando se casaron.

Como tradición, Sasuke ayudaba todos los días a su esposa a ponerse el brassier (y quitarse, no está de más decirlo) en honor al día en que tuvo el placer y la satisfacción de poder decir que Sakura era suya.

0000000000

Este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba a punto de dormirme. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Brassier, por si el término no se utiliza en todos los países, es un sostén.


End file.
